The Funeral
by ThreeFacedMelissa
Summary: A expanded composed story stringing together all the Clara Doll's bios.


"Execution day, oh execution day" The children of the false city sang as they headed to a funeral. Today was the day the sinful mistress of the mortal world got her wish of being put to death. But they knew she was a foolish good-for-nothing, who's deeds would not be redeemed even by her execution.

First came Pride, on her way to the funeral she came across good-for-nothing's head and stepped over it. She stopped and spoke valiantly. "Such arrogance, unforgivable I say, this feeling is only ours" she told the head before continuing on her way to the funeral.

Second on her way was Pessimism, who walked sneakily to the funeral, also finding the head of her previous mistress. She laughed at it and said "Oh what a good-for-nothing. How shameful she is" with a final laugh Pessimism set off her her way, she wished to know freedom, and with her mistress dead she finally had it.

Next skipped up Liar, who wept fake tears for good-for-nothing's soul. "Our pitiful, good-for-nothing master. Of your foolish soul we are proud" she snarked, faking compassion. "If only your Stupid-Looking friend were here, perhaps her dumb stories might give you solace in your dying wake, oh boo-hoo, master I shall miss thee" she said, leaving the head lying in the road.

Fourth came Coldheartedness, she tripped over good-for-nothing's head and pouted a little. "Why can't we make our good-for-nothing master easier to carry around by cutting her into small pieces?" she asked nobody in particular. She rose to her feet and dusted off her tail-coat. "Oh well" she sighed, heading down the trail. "Everything will be better when our lady devil arrives"

Selfishness walked angrily down the trail. "Still doing that Funeral Procession? Haven't I practiced crying enough already? I'm not going to stay any longer than I have to" she blabbered angrily, not even regarding the good-for-nothing head in the path. "I should be the special devil, what's so great about Love?" she asked as she went to join the others.

Slander traveled the path with a troubled expression upon her face, her mouth as hateful as ever. "Our good-for-nothing master is such a clown" she said as she passed the head and left it alone.

Blockhead came next, lacking a mouth she laughed at her old mistress with her eyes, before the good-for-nothing's death wish had been granted Blockhead had served her earnestly, but now regarded her as a fool. Her eyes continued to laugh as she went to attend the funeral.

Jealously paid her mistress no mind and instead was content to gaze, mesmerized at the sun. "Let's prepare a box" she suggested, talking to herself. "I want to keep that radiant thing all to myself, confined forever" she ran off down the path to tell the other of her plan, her true colours never hid, this child did not belong in heaven.

Laziness stood on the path, and after a yawn spoke to the head. "Do I really have to participate in your game? Knitting is too much work." She complained as she kicked good-for-nothing's head out of her way. As she trotted down the path she decided to show up, then skip out on the funeral, it was too much effort.

The tenth spot at the funeral was to be filled by Vanity who came running down the road. She over-dramatically avoided good-for nothings head. "I don't want to get my cape dirty and sticky with blood" she chided at the head. She laughed to herself at her mistress' pain and self inflicted wounds before heading off.

Next came Cowardice, trembling down the road with worry. She looked to the sky and sighed sadly. "If I were to be granted access into heaven, I wouldn't even be able to behead a rabbit, if that happened, I would just reset time and stop heaven" she decided as she continued on in thought.

Walking unsteadily came Stupid-looking, she dismissed the mistress' head and went straight to the funeral to preach a story told to her by a bird. "I heard a story about a goddess" she told the others in turn. "She is a beautiful and radiant goddess and she will definitely love us all back!" she declared. The other funeral attendants dismissed Stupid-looking's silly tale, but as she waited for the last of the funeral guests to arrive, Stupid-looking wished the Goddess would find them.

The thirteenth set of footsteps to be heard were the ones belonging to Inferiority. "Oh let's make a great funeral!" she gushed. "I've heard of such great ones, but ours will be better" she declared. "We should bury her with lots of pretty girls and cute animals!" She decided. Knowing she had plenty of time, Inferiority wandered off to find what she would need.

Stubbornness showed up at the funeral and leapt on the stage. "fellow children of the false city! We must denounce the heavens" She declared, pointing to the ground. "Our stage is the depths of the Mortal world" she stated, folding her arms. The mourners group was nearly complete, there was but one guest left before the funeral could begin. They were running quite slow, but that was okay.

Fifteen, the last to come, is Love. Nobody has ever seen the Lady Devil yet, for her package is still sealed to preserve her purity.

The fourteen guests sat quietly, waiting, and in unison said.

"The Night has not ended yet. The night will never end. we are the mourners, and this world is our stage, we are banished from heaven, we are the troupe of the Mortal World."


End file.
